Naruto the Original Hybrid
by Shawn129
Summary: Naruto is Niklaus Mikaelson
1. chapter 1

_I'm sure you've heard this story before, but I'll tell it to you anyway._

 _In the beginning, my family and I were human, A thousand years ago, now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than I. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us , the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than I._

 _This is my story_

1001 AD

Niklaus Mikaelson snarled as he grabbed a girl of the village and tore into her throat feeding on her blood before he launched her into the trees,

Niklaus sighed as he spat some blood away and was about to hunt for the next unfortunate soul to cross his path, when he felt a shift within himself,

Suddenly his knee snapped inwards causing him to scream in pain, and fall to said knee as it realigned itself, "Niklaus!" Elijah yelled rushing to his little brothers screams but his father got there first and stopped him

"What is happening to me?!" Niklaus yelled before his ribs broke causing him to grunt in pain, "Father! Help me!"

Mikael made no move to help Niklaus whose arms broke before they realigned themselves when Niklaus suddenly snarled with a new set of fangs and glowing amber yellow eyes

"He's a beast! An abomination!" Mikael yelled glaring at Niklaus as a bestial growl left his lips

"Says the man who forced this curse onto his family!" Niklaus glared at Mikael

"Mind your tongue, or I'll remove it!" Mikael glared as Niklaus got to his feet his eyes still glowing amber yellow and flash a bright red for a split second

Niklaus spat blood at Mikael's feet, and sped from the clearing, "Niklaus!" Elijah yelled about to rush after Klaus

"Leave him!" Mikael said grabbing Elijah's arm, "Come I need to have words with your mother."

Elijah looked at Mikael who began to leave, and turned to where Klaus had ran off too, "Come boy!" Mikael yelled causing Elijah to reluctantly follow him

With Niklaus

Klaus came to a stream and saw his glowing yellow eyes before he took off his vest, and shirt and began to wash the blood ffrom his face and clothes, but he paused and turned around as he heard whispering, a birthmark of some kind on his torso bathed in the moonlight

"Its beginning." a voice said causing Klaus to turn around and see his reflection in the water, only his reflection had glowing red eyes

"I'm going mad." Niklaus said shaking his head

The reflection laughed, "Not yet your not. I mean am I in your head? Yes, but I assure you that I am indeed real. The name is Naruto."

"Naruto?" Niklaus asked confused

"That's right, it's a name more in common with the people to the East of this land you call home."

"Why are you in my head?"

"I was given a new life here, and was reborn as you. The awakening of your wolf gene altered some of your mental patterns and with the moon overhead I can contact you."

"Well what do you want?"

"The time for the merge is upon us. We should do it quickly and get away from these people." Naruto said

"You want me to leave my family? No."

"I have no attachment to these people. Especially that bitch of a mother and step father you have." Naruto sighed

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Klaus shouted glaring at Naruto

"She can not be trusted kid, trust me. Step into the water and we can really get started taking this immortal body for a spin." Naruto smirked

"Go away!" Klaus shouted grabbing his things and sped away as Naruto sighed

"Poor kid, he has no idea just how enhanced his bloodlust has gotten, but he'll find out." Naruto said and vanished from the waters reflective surface

Niklaus put on his shirt and was about to go home when he caught the scent of blood, his new impulses and heightened craving for blood fully took over and he sped forward into the clearing where a group of fathers were teaching their sons sword play.

Next Morning

Niklaus sat in the forest, naked, covered in blood, and surrounded by the dismembered corpses of several men that he killed while he was transformed into a wolf.

Elijah arrived and looked at him with sympathy as Klaus struggled to hold back his tears, "Brother?" Elijah asked handing Klaus fresh clothed, which Klaus took from him, but he otherwise didn't move to get dressed. Instead, he just became even more overwhelmed by everything that had just occurred

"What am I...?" Niklaus asked putting on the pants, "How many...?"

"... Fifteen." Elijah said causing Klaus to cover his face with his hands in horror and disgust at himself, before he saw Naruto sitting on a tree branch watching him, "You slaughtered fifteen villagers, brother. You tore them apart as though they were nothing at all."

Elijah helped Klaus to his feet, "Brother, what have I become?" Klaus asked

"The ultimate predator, you should be proud. Your even stronger than Mikael." Naruto called out but was ignored

"You seem like the wolves in the village, cursed to turn when the moon is full." Elijah said before he pulled Klaus into a comforting hug and paused a moment before continuing, "Listen to me. Father is beside himself with rage. It seems this... affliction... can only be passed by a certain kind of conception-"

Klaus sniffled, "And do our siblings share this affliction? Do you share this affliction?" he asked

Elijah once again hesitated for a moment before ultimately shaking his head, "No. I don't."

"He is not my father, is he?" Klaus asked devasted

"Told you he was your stepfather." Naruto said

Elijah looked heartbrokenly at Klaus before placing his hand on the back of Klaus' head to force him to look him in the eye, "You listen to me. This changes nothing. For any of us. We are here for you, as we shall be always."

Klaus looked as though he was about to cry. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of someone approaching them, and looked to see that it was Tatia, the love of their life who had chosen Elijah,

Tatia saw Klaus covered in blood and surrounded by bodies and quickly looked terrific so much that she immediately ran away. Elijah, flustered, chased after her to explain

"Tatia! Tatia? Tatia!" Elijah yelled disappearing

"Ready to merge yet kid?" Naruto asked as Klaus looked up to him, "You can't stay with those two they'll lead you to ruin."

"And you won't?"

"Before I was reincarnated I spent 30 years traveling the land of my dead world. If I seem uncaring of your plight it is because I'm not the once kind man I once was. Time alone tends to give one perspective. My time alone told me that no one really cared about me, people who claimed to be friends, were the same people laughing at my dream and the fact that I was an orphan. My parents had friends but it's obvious that those friends weren't true friends, since not a single one stepped up to help me."

Klaus frowned as Naruto appeared before him, "I realized that my friend Gaara was kinda right. I should live for myself and those that I view as important. I've been with you your entire life. Your whore mother is a liar and allows your stepfather to abuse you, and with her magic she could've stopped him easily. Think about how much you suffered under Mikael, and he thought you were his son. Now your the son of some wolf, the same beast that killed poor Henrik. The fault of his death will be placed on you, and Mikael will let loose. Merge with me, and the collective of our two halve's will no longer have to cower from some old man who can't satisfy his whore wife or anyone ever again."

Klaus looked at Naruto who extended a hand, and slowly he was about to reach forward and take the hand as blue energy began to appear before Mikeal appeared and snapped Klaus' neck,

Mikael looked at the bastard child and grabbed his leg before proceeding to drag him somewhere to be locked up till the ritual could begin

Later

Klaus groaned as he returned to life, and felt himself being bound to a cross, looking up his eye widened seeing Mikael bind him to a cross as Esther prepared a spell, with Elijah standing off to the back,

Quickly Klaus got his free arm lose as Mikael tried to shackle it and tried to undo his other arm but Mikael grabbed it, "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael yelled

"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus yelled fighting against Mikael

"Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael demanded before Elijah walked forward and helped Mikael

"Help me!" Klaus pleaded and watched in shock as Elijah looked away

Esther walked forward with a heated moonstone soaked in Tatia's blood, "Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka." she chanted as Mikael and Elijah backed away

"Mother, please don't!" Klaus yelled struggling, but Esther said nothing and without an expression used the moonstone and branded Niklaus who screamed in pain causing Elijah to flinch

The palms of both hands, the soles of both feet, and the site of the third-eye chakra, the forehead, were branded and Naruto took that as his cue and forced the merge to happen,

Klaus screamed in pain as his forehead sizzled from the heated moonstone digging into it, and his soul being manipulated before he collapsed as he passed out

Esther stepped back with the brand, "Is it done?" Mikael asked

"Yes." Esther nodded about to turn away but paused as white energy began to come off of Niklaus like smoke before his hair changed gaining a bright blonde color and spiking in a wild mane like fashion, his body grew more muscular and his skin got a bit darker

"Whats happening?" Elijah asked

"I don't know, take him to his quarters, I'll consult with Ayana." Esther said getting a nod from Elijah who quickly unbound Niklaus

Day Light

The being opened his eyes, "The merge has completed. I am neither Naruto or Niklaus. I am both." the being thought looking at his palm, "I'll just go by Naruto."

Naruto sat up with a grunt, "Time to go." he said grabbing his clothes, Naruto began to pack some essentials for his trip, and slung the bag over his back before he walked out of the room

"Well look whose up." Kol said seeing his elder brother up causing everyone to look at Naruto who ignored them and continued for the door

"Niklaus?" Esther asked only to be ignored as Naruto opened the door and slammed it behind him, immediately Esther rushed after him followed by the children

"Brother?" Elijah asked as Naruto headed off toward the exit of the village

"Niklaus, stop right now!" Esther shouted causing Nsruto to stop with a sigh, and look back at the Mikaelson family, "W-where are you going?"

"Far away from you." Naruto glared, the pain, and anger of Niklaus shining through, and the lack of attachment Naruto had also shining bright

"My so-"

"Shut your mouth. Whatever lie you wish to tell Esther, choke on it. You and that bastard husband of yours can rot in Hel for all I care." Naruto said

"Boy." Mikael said walking forward into the village as he prepared to vent his rage tonight, "Back into the house."

"No." Naruto glared causing Mikael to return the glare,

"You dare defy me, bastard?" Mikael asked growling before he rushed Naruto grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the house, "You are lucky to still be living!"

Naruto growled as he vamped out before he grabbed Mikael's arms and forced them off of him, before he punched Mikael in the neck

Mikael gagged as he stumbled back before he gave a sloppy swing at Naruto who raised a hand and slapped Mikael's bicep and backhanded him with the same hand, before punching Mikael in the chest

Stumbling back, Mikael unsheathed a stake and stabbed at Naruto who moved out of the way, and punched Mikael in the spine sending him stumbling forward

With an enraged shout Mikael swung the stake at Naruto who threw up an arm blocking the strike before he punched Mikael in the jaw, and gave a sharp jab to his liver

Mikael coughed up blood as he swung his fist at Naruto who caught it away while simultaneously back handing Mikael as he released Mikael's hand and punched him in the jaw with a straight jab, and then followed it with a blow to Mikael's torso causing him to release his grip on the stake as he wobbled on his feet before a hook sent Mikael flying through a tree causing it to tumble

With a groan Mikael was about to get up but shouted in pain as his sword was drove through his back barely missing his heart, "Whose the weakling now?" Naruto asked as Mikael died

Naruto stood up, "Odin that felt good." he sighed before he walked to his knapsack

"Niklaus." Esther said as everyone looked at Naruto in shock as in 38 seconds he had defeated their father

Naruto looked at Esther and with a scoff he sped away

That Night

Naruto was at the village of werewolves, learning about there ways and history. Night had feel when Naruto smelt blood and quickly raced to the source only to find Ansel the alpha of the werewolves impaled on a spike causing his eyes to widen

Naruto looked over Ansel and saw the resemblance between Niklaus and the man, and quickly red hot rage flooded Naruto's system, an with a growl he sped out of the clearing toward his old home

Mikaelson Cottage

The Mikaelson children all had left as Mikael had returned covered in blood and proceeded to yell at their mother,

"You made me think that whelp was mine! You've betrayed me and because of you Henrik is dead!"

"You can't put that on me! What happened with Henrik was an accident!" Esther yelled only to be slapped by Mikael

"An accident! The bastard took him from us, and when I find him I will rip his head off!" Mikael yelled before he turned to leave but heard a gurgle and turned to see that Naruto had arrived and was choking Esther glaring at him

"You killed him." Naruto growled having actually looked forward to meeting Ansel

"Release her!" Mikael yelled rushing forward with the stake extended forward but Naruto moved Esther in the path of the strike so that Mikael stabbed his wife in the heart causing the couple to go wide eyed,

"Now, you lost someone too." Naruto said speeding off as Mikael cradled Esther's corpse

Next Day

Naruto was far away from the village, at a stream getting ready for his journey, "Brother."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Elijah, and Rebekah looking devastated, "Far from home aren't you?" Naruto asked standing up

"Father has killed mother." Rebekah said launching herself into Naruto and crying as he frowned

"He's run off in a rage, he may be looking for you." Elijah said walking up

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"We made a vow, Always and Forever." Rebekah said holding Elijah's hand and the two holding their free hand to Naruto, "We stick together."

Naruto nodded and took Elijah's and Rebekah's hands

For months Naruto, Elijah, and Rebekah ran meeting up with Finn, and Kol on the way back to the Old World, in that time every moment alone, Naruto spent training his physical abilities, learning and mastering his vampirism even told the others, why he slightly looked and acted so different. It was a hard pill for them to swallow but they came to terms with it eventually.

For a year the siblings ran, till they began to learn to blend in with humans. For a while Naruto had thought he found a friend in the man to help them Lucien but the amount of anger the man had under the surface turned Naruto away from him after the man found out that Naruto was fucking the love of his life Aurora de Martel,

Through the centuries, The Originals met lots of people some friends and others enemies. Naruto even had abandoned the name Niklaus Mikaelson, altogether. In 1114 Naruto and Finn were constantly at each others throats, and lead to Finn betraying the entire family to The Brotherhood of the Five.

The Brotherhood of the Five was a group of supernatural hunters that committed themselves to the destruction of vampires. Finn invited the Five to his families home, and with five White Oak Ash daggers dipped into the ashes of a white oak tree the Five went from room to room and stabbed the Originals in their hearts.

Only the Daggers didn't work on Naruto and he killed all five of the hunters, and undaggered the others with the exception of Finn who Alexander said told them everything. After murdering the Hunters, Naruto became cursed with visions of his victims telling him to kill himself,

52 years, 4 months, and 9 days, Naruto was tormented, but he managed to get a handle on the hallucinations, with murder, violence and sex. Naruto became so reliant on these activities, he took Rebekah as a lover, and killed indiscrimitantly,

Naruto had begun to look into ways of undoing Esther's curse, with witches he's slept with. The Hunters Curse made Naruto into a paranoid, quick to anger sexual deviant. Mikael had hunted Naruto down, and it wasn't anything Naruto feared, as he welcomed the fight, but people he grew close too, were always killed in the crossfire, leading him to decide that it was best to avoid Mikael till the curse was lifted.

Kol's antics made that difficult as his brother had no filter, and was very wild with his kills, so Naruto daggered him as well, before Naruto, Elijah, and Rebekah returned to the New World.

For 200 years the Originals has built the city of New Orleans and thrived there happily, there were some fights but nothing to serious in Naruto's opinion. Then Mikael found his way to New Orleans and burned it down, killing Naruto's ward Michelle Gerard, and his friends.

Naruto faded to obscurity after that, the lost of New Orleans, his friends, and lovers hurt him deeply, so much that he took it out on Elijah by lying to him and telling him that he tossed Finn and Kol into the ocean. Rebekah had been by his side the longest and still remained to this day,

It was now 2010, and Naruto received glorious news, a Doppelganger was in Mystic Falls, the key to removing his curse. Naruto had acted as soon as he learned of Elena Gilbert's existence, even possessed the body of her friend Alaric Saltzman to have some fun with her and her friends heads.

2010, Alaric Saltzman Apartment

Katerina Petrova, doppelganger vampire for the last 500 years didn't know what to do, as she watched Naruto close the door behind Alaric, before he sat across from her

"Let's talk shall we." Naruto smiled at Katherine

"About what?' Katherine asked, looking at the Original, "You're just going to kill me anyway."

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked curiously, "We haven't talked to each other in 500 years, when have I ever threatened you?'

Katherine frowned, "The day you killed my family."

Naruto sighed, "Which again, who says that I'm the one who killed your family?' Naruto asked

"You're denying it?" Katherine asked glaring

"I take pride in a lot of my accomplishments, the slaughter of your family was not one of them. You were a vampire now unable to continue your family line, so I was content to just watch your family till a new doppelganger appeared but they were already dead when my men reached your village. I needed your family alive."

Katherine thought about it, and realized it made sense, "T-then what was all that talk about my death is going to be painful?'

"I have a flair for dramatics." Naruto shrugged before he grabbed the leg of the chair Katherine was sitting on and pulled it closer so that they were in each other's personal space, "I never blamed you for running off with the moonstone, I actually was impressed with your will to survive. I realized I was to blame as I kept the fact that I always intended for you to return to life after the ritual and hopefully make you immortal all along."

"S-so, I've been running for 500 years, from you and your family. For nothing." Katherine said tears in her eyes as Naruto nodded

"Yes." Naruto replied as Katherine covered her mouth while tears left her eyes,

"W-who killed my family?" Katherine asked

"His name is Mikael." Naruto said watching as Katherine frowned, "I want you to join my society of vampires. Everyone is like family, and they help one another. Plus, a member would be very excited I would think to meet you.'

"Who?'

"Your daughter." Naruto said causing Katherine's eyes to widen, "Some 20 years after you had turned she tracked me down and asked about you and I turned her after she told me she already had a child he put up for adoption."

"S-so, you've known about Elena?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded smirking before he looked at the time, "I would send you on your way, but I need you to remain here until the ritual is done. After I will set you free, in the meantime, anything you need tell Maddox he'd take care of it."

Naruto got up and began to leave the apartment, "Wait." Katherine said standing up and walked t Naruto who watched her, before she handed him the vial of vervain Damon Salvatore had given her, "I want you to know that you can trust me."

Naruto looked at the vervain, and back to Katherine before he cupped her cheek, "Thank you." he said before he walked off as Katherine sighed in relief and frowned in determination, she would do whatever Naruto needed of her whenever he needed if sh had the chance of meeting her daughter,

Mystic Grill

Matt Donovan was leaving a voice mail for his vampire girlfriend Caroline Forbes, "Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important." he hung up and saw Damon Salvatore walking toward the bar

Alaric entered and walked over to Damon who just ordered a drink and said to the bartender "I'll have the same."

Damon looking down said "I screwed up."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric said with a nod

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" a voice asked causing Alaric and Damon to look toward the voice to see that it was Naruto

"Ugh. Naruto, I presume." Damon groaned

"In the flesh." Naruto said before he looked to Alaric "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Damon stood up, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Naruto said

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon replied

"You are kidding?" Naruto asked before he looked to Alaric "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." Alaric said

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Naruto said before he walked off

Damon sighed and sat down "That was fun."

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked looking at Alaric

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric said

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead." Alaric retorted

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon asked

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked unaware that Naruto was listening and narrowed his eyes

Alaric's Apartment, Later

Katherine was making coffee, when Naruto arrived "Everything ok?" she asked

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor." Klaus asked

"What?" Katherine asked

"Make a call for me. The Salvatore boy ignored a warning I gave him and he's going to suffer for it."

"Who do you want me to call?" Katherine asked taking the phone

"Elena's aunt." Naruto smirked watching as Katherine immediately made the call

Later

Stefan parked his car, and got out and opened the door for Elena, as she got out of the car, she said "Thanks for today."

Stefan nodded before he suddenly sensed something and stood in front of Elena protectively as he stared at Naruto "You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?"

"I'm ready." Elena said before she made to go toward him but Stefan grabbed her arm keeping her behind him

"No." Stefan said filled with emotion

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Naruto said, before Elena moved in front of Stefan as he kept looking at Naruto

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." Elena said before she kissed him "I love you."

Stefan looked down at Elena and said "I love you." before they kissed again

"Close your eyes." Elena said before he did as he was told and she let go of his hand, before he opened his eyes to see that Naruto, and Elena were gone

Minutes Later

Naruto walked back into the apartment to see Katherine sitting at the table bored, as he sat at his laptop, before he hooked his phone to it, and opened it to see a blonde woman transitioning "What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asked

"I sent her off with Greta." Naruto said still looking at the woman whose face could be seen and it was shown to be Jules "It's almost time." Suddenly the door burst opened, causing Katherine to look at the door, while Naruto sat back in his chair "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in, but I'd assume it was you that gave Katerina this." holding up the vervain

Damon frowned glancing to Katherine who had stood up before he looked at Naruto,"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Naruto asked still not turning toward Damon

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire." Damon retorted

"Is that so?" Naruto asked as he stood up while turning to face Damon

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon said confidently

Naruto smirked "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." walking to the laptop, Naruto turned it up and and Jules screaming could be heard "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

Naruto closed the laptop and took his phone before he tossed it to Damon who looked at the video "Jules."

Naruto walked back over to Damon "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two." Naruto said his voice taking on a darker edge to it "First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back-up vampire." Damon said looking back up to Naruto

"I've got that covered, too." Naruto said before he looked to Katherine, "Beat his ass, love."

Damon's eyes widened before Katherine blurred forward and punched him in the jaw sending him flying over the counter into the kitchen,

Groaning the younger vampire reset his jaw as he began to climb up to his knees, as Katherine walked into the kitchen and snatched a knife they was stabbed into the corner up, "Katherine...you have to fight the compulsion." he said as Katherine remained silent and he blurred forward and tried a hook but Katherine did the splits and stabbed him in the foot causing him to yell in pain before she came up stabbing hm repeatedly as she did, before Damon slapped the knife from her hands and pushed her away

Stumbling back, Damon tossed the knife at Naruto who tilted his head out the way, as Damon tackled Katherine to the ground but she put one of her heels to his torso and kicked him over her

Rebounding in midair, Damon turned to Katherine who blurred up to her feet and sped forward and punched him in the face Damon tried to give a jab, but Kstherine moved her head out the way, and elbowed Damon in the temple, before she grabbed the back of Damon's jacket and kneed him in the ribs twice before she kicked his feet from under him

Damon on his back was punched in the face 4 times, before he tried to perform a leg lock to choke Katherine out, but she stood up with him and vamp sped forward and slammed him into a wall putting a large hole into it, as his submission maneuver was broken he was lifted out of the hole and slammed into a table, before Katherine got ontop of him and began to savagely rain down blow after blow into his face

Naruto smirked watching Katherine, before he moved forward, "Alright Katerina, he's had enough." he said as Katherine got off Damon whose face was covered in blood,

Damon wheezed and coughed as Naruto knelt beside him, and moved Damon's sleeve up to see a werewolf bite, "Hm, you weren't my backup anyway. Werewolf venom is a horrible way for a vampire to go, mate."

Patting Damon's face, Naruto stood up, "Lets go." Naruto said walking off with Katherine following him, as they left Damon on the floor bleeding and alone

Steven's Quarry

Elena and Greta were walking in the dark "Where are we going?"

"This way." Greta said

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you." Elena said

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta replied before Elena tripped on a rock

"God, I can't see anything." Elena complained, with a swipe of her hand Greta lit up the rocks on the side of the walkway, before Elena saw someone on the ground "Jenna?" she asked before she rushed to her aunt "Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" kneeling beside her she tried to find a pulse but couldn't. Eyes now tearful she said "Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!"

Turning to Greta she said "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked."

Suddenly Jenna woke up with a gasp causing Elena to fall back in shock

Greta smirking said "She's not dead. She's in transition."

Moments Later

Elena and Jenna were now sitting on the ground, as Jenna was clutching lher head "Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asked

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked

"I was waiting on Ric, to come back to the house, then you called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Naruto. It was Naruto." Elena said

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that. Where are we? What happened?" Jenna asked looking around

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here." Elena said

Jenna placed her hands on the side of her head as she looked down to the ground before she looked up to Elena "Why don't I remember anything?" she asked

"Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... " Jenna paused as realization spread across her face "Oh, god. He killed me." she whispered hoarsely

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Elena said

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta said as she approached them, as they looked up at her from their position on the ground, before Elena saw a sharp rock nearby and rushed to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sent Elena flying backwards. Elena landed painfully in the dirt, and when she got back up and rushed toward Jenna, Greta waved her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena, causing the girl to stop. "Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do."

"Greta... Please, just- just let her go." Elena pleaded

Ignoring Elena's plea, Greta sliced her wrist open with the sharp rock, as blood dripped from her wound, Jenna looked at it, hungrily "Naruto chose her." Greta said

"No." Elena said

Greta lowered her wrist toward Jenna "Drink it." she ordered

"Jenna, don't!" Elena yelled

"I can't." Jenna said

"Let her go. Hey!" Elena yelled at Greta only to be ignored as Jenna continued to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sunk her teeth in

"No! No." Elena yelled as her eyes glistened with tears, as Jenna closed her eyes as the warm blood entered her mouth. After a few moments, Greta pulled her wrist out of Jenna's grip causing Jenna to fall to the ground

"That's enough." Greta said as she stood up and stepped backwards

"Jenna. It's going to be okay." Elena said as Greta flicked her wrist and another circle of fire surrounded Jenna, who retreated from the flames, looking terrified "Look at me. Hey, look at me."

Jenna turned her head toward Elena, blood still running down her chin "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

Jenna silently replied "No", as dark veins of hunger crept toward her eyes

Quarry

Elena was pacing back and forth in her circle of fire, while Jenna was sitting in hers,"How are you feeling?" Elena asked

"I feel like myself...Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna explained

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." Elena said as Jenna's eyes welled up with tears, .

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna asked sniffling

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena said.

In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning we're heard by Elena and Jenna, "Who's that?" Jenna asked as Elena had a look of realization

"That must be the werewolf."

Greta pushed Jules down to the ground, as she clutched at her stomach, groaning in pain. "What's happening to me?" Jules asked

Greta smirked as she walked away, "I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." she said before she flicked her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircled Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena said

"I swore my allegiance to Klaus! The new order."

Katherine and Naruto walked up, causin Jenna to gasp as she looked between Katherine, and Elena "Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Naruto said before he looked at Elena, Jenna and Jules. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

Jules, Elena, andJenna were still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continued to moan in pain. While up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieved the moonstone from his pocket,

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus said before he handed the moonstone to Greta who took it and looked up at the sky,

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Naruto asked sitting on the hill

"I remember." Klaus said nodding to his father who glanced over to him

"Then let's get started." Naruto said

With a nod Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks flew as the moonstone was destroyed. Greta began chanting a spell in Latin.

Naruto approached the rings of fire. Jules still lying on the ground, moaned in pain, as she looked up at Elena "Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules said

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules said as Naruto looked down at her

"Shall we?" Naruto asked

The ring of fire around Jules dispersed, while Jules's eyes turned yellow and she used her werewolf speed to rush at Naruto. Alas, Naruto easily got the upper hand and pinned Jules to the ground, before plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules took her final breath, tears streaming down her face, and died. Naruto breathed heavily as he held the bloody heart in his hand. Elena looked on, horrified, while Jenna looked nervoused

Greta continued chanting a spell while Naruto held Jules's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames "Does that mean it's working?" he asked

"It's working." Greta said causing Naruto's smirk to widen

Over in the rings of fire, Elena watched Naruto and Greta in the distance, as Jenna looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears, "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" she asked as Elena looked down at her and shook her head, "Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that." Elena said

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." Jenna sobbed

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us." Elena said

"Look around, Elena. I failed you." Jenna said

"Yes, you did." Katherine said getting their attention as Ekena glared at her, "You really should've ran for the hills when you had the chance."

"Shut up, Katherine!" Elena yelled but before the conversation could continue Naruto walked up

"Hello, Jenna." Naruto said as Jenna and Elena got up looking at him

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena said but saw that Naruto was paying her no attention so she walked closer to the flames, causing them to flare up, and immediately she retreated

"Careful." Naruto said looking at her

"Elena, don't." Jenna said

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Ekena replied before she looked to Naruto, "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"But Damon Salvatore didn't." Naruto said causing Elena to blink in confusion, "He is the only reason she is here now."

Naruto was abut to say more but sighed, "I don't recall you being on the guest list." he said looking up at the top of the quarry, along with Jenna and Elena who gasped as Stefan stood atop of the cliff

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said causing Naruto to sigh as he ran a hand through his hair

"Fine " Naruto looked to Jenna, briefly, then to Katherine, "They try anything, kill Jenna, then go to the Old Witch House, there you'll find Jeremy and Bonnie, bring the bit here."

Jenna's, Elena's, and Stefan's eyes widened hearing Naruto's order as the blonde vamp-sped up to the top of the cliff and walked calmly toward Stefan, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

Elena and Jenna looked up at the two vampires as thy talked, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening, "What's going on?" Jenna asked

" I-I don't know." Elena said before she looked at Jenna, "You can hear them. You can hear anything. Jus-Just focus on them."

Jenna did as requested and focused and slowly began to make out the conversation, " You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, " Naruto said as he began to walk around Stefan, "Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way."

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Naruto smirked

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Stefan said as Naruto sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment, before he smirked

"No." Naruto stated before get blurred forward and stabbed the stake into Stefan's chest, grazing his heart causing Jenna, and Elena to flinch and gasp, before Naruto kneed Stefan in the face sending him falling off the cliff and when he made contact with the ground, his neck snapped "No! Stefan! No!" Elena yelled tearfully

Landing beside Stefan's dead body, Naruto looked to Greta, "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna, who looked on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watched, "No." she said

"Your turn." Naruto smirked

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena yelled as she attempted to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flared up.

Jenna looked over at her, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." she said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, watching the moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, before Jenna began to vamp speed to Greta but Naruto caught her by her throat

"Gotcha!" Naruto laughed as Jenna fought in his grip

"Jenna, no!" Elena cried as Jenna looked up at Elena, tears in her eyes,

Naruto tossed Jenna over toward Greta, and vamp sped forward and caught her, slamming Jenna into the ground he placed the stake to her chest, "Kniw that this isn't personal, but a lesson needs to be learned here. Now turn it off."

Naruto compelled Jenna whosee fearful expression slowly dissapaited into an emotionless mask, "Good girl." he said before he stabbed the stake into Jenna's chest

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena wailed as Jenna's body started to become grey and decayed, as Naruto released the stake from his grap and stood up, while Jenna laid lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart

Moments Later

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell, as Naruto was by her side, when Stefan woke up and felt the splinters besides his heart keeping him paralyzed, Stefan looked up at Elena and saw her tear streaked cheeks, and then looked over towards Greta and saw Jenna's dead body with the stake in her chest

"No." Stefan said as Greta poured Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl, "I'm so sorry."

Elena placed her finger to her lips and shushed Stefan, "Are they going to kill him?"

"Yes." Stefan said

"We can hear you." Naruto said standing beside Stefan as he and Elena looked at him, "Ive been in town for a few days now, and I've compelled a lot of people to be my eyes, and ears. I know Bonnie is still alive, I know Elijah is helping you. I must say, I'm disappointed Stefan." Naruto grabbed Stefan by his hair and lifted him up by it causing Stefan to grit his teeth in pain

"A vampire with your reputation, playing sacrificial lamb for some human. "

"I love her, something you know nothing about." Stefan glared

"I doubt that's how yu really feel, does she know about you, Rippah?" Naruto asked smirking as Stefan vamped out grunting, "That answers that. No worried, if you survive, you'll meet a new doppelganger in the coming centuries."

Releasing Stefan, Naruto kicked him in the gut, sending the young vampire flying through a tree, before he approached Elena, "It's time."

The fire dispersed and he extended his hand but Elena ignored him, walking up to the hill while Stefan who was impaled on a branch, weakly looked up and watched

Elena looked down at Jenna's body, before Naruto circled his arms around her from behind and pulled her into him as he bit her and began to drink her blood

Elena's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she died, and Naruto released her causing causing her corpse to fall to the ground. Blood dripped from Naruto's mouth and the flame in the bowl extinguished. Elena's body lied lifeless and Stefan stared at her, sadly, and his eyes widened when Katherine sped forward and grabbed the body before she sped off

Naruto breathed heavily and walked down the stone steps, "I can feel it. It's happening." he said to himself as he looked up to the fool moon, when suddenly, his bones began to crack and he started to transform. His eyes were now yellow like a werewolf's, but he still had the veins under them, like a vampire, when his eyes turned red glowing menacingly in the dark

Naruto laughed even as his bones were breaking, before he gave a loud roar to the moon before he was flung into a tree, as the fire reignited and Bonnie showed up using her magic to mystically hurt the vulnerable Naruto

Greta was about to make a move but Damon snapped her neck, and immediately he began to look for Elena's body but was shocked and worried that he couldn't find it, seeing Stefan he sped for him and got him off the branch

"Where is she?" Damon asked over Naruto's screams of pain

"Katherine, took her." Stefan said causing Damon's eyes to widen before the two looked to see Naruto lying against a rock, as Elijah approached him while Bonnie stopped chanting

"Elijah." Naruto greeted

"Hello Niklaus." Elijah said

"1000 years after tossing aside that stupid name, and you still say it." Naruto replied

Elijah looked at Naruto who blurred up, but Elijah grabbed him by his neck and slammed him back down into the stone, reducing it to rubble and before Naruto could rebound Elijah shoved his hand into his chest gripping his heart

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." began Elijah as he twists Naruto's heart

"Your an idiot." Naruto said laughing

"What?"

"Kol is safe, along with Finn. I know where they are, not even Rebekah knows the location of their bodies. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Naruto said

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan said as he, Damon, and Bonnie watched while Elijah contemplated what to do

Suddenly Elijah yelled in pain, as Naruto stabbed him with a dagger, "For trying to kill me." Naruto said as Elijah decayed before he was tossed off of Naruto who stood up, cracking his neck as he smirked at the trio

"Hello Bonnie." Naruto smirked as the girl raised a hand, "Oh, I bet Sheila is very happy with you being smack dabbed in the middle of Vampire drama."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "What?"

"iI guess you don't get far into your family history before the Salvatores and doppelganger facilitated in her death. I have a history with your family spanning 1000 years, love. Come find me when you want to be a witch, and not a magical fix-it for these ungrateful people. Later."

Naruto turned to leave, when Damon, and Stefan shot forward and stopped in front of him, "Where did you take Elena?"

"Why worry about a corpse?" Naruto asked

"She deserves to be buried with her family." Stefan said

"Im not done with her yet, once Katherine has done what I told her to do, she'll dump the thing at your house." Naruto said

"Thing?" Damon growled before he sped forward and punched at Narut who leaned his upper body out of the way, as Damon came for another swing, Naruto kicked his elbow, but Damon turned and tried a spinning back fist, but Naruto ducked, and batted down Damon's jab, and parried his hook keeping the arm pinned between his arm and his body, as Damon tried to kick him but slapped it away with his forearm, and punched Damon in the gut before a headbutt to the chest sent Damon flying to the pond with a large splash

Stefan sped forward but Naruto simply he'd up a hand ad a lightning blade ran him through, causing Stefan to. e pinned to a tree groaning as his body went numb, as he looked at the blade in shock

"A vampire, that denies his own nature, can never stand up to an Original." Naruto said before he enhanced the lightning causing Stefan to convulsed before he released as Stefan collasped face first into the ground

Bonnie was about to start her spell, but Naruto appeared behind her, "Its over Bonnie, go home." he said before Bonnie turned to face him but saw that he was gone along with Elijah's body

Unknown Apartment

Naruto walked into the apartment above Alaric's to find Katherine sitting on the couch, as doctors worked on Elena's corpse, taking her eggs, for another woman of Naruti's choice

"I thought, you'd be running around as a wolf." Katherine said

"I can do that whenever." Naruto smirked

"So Greta, and Maddox are dead, I take it that means we'll be traveling alone?" Katherine asked

"Maybe, we will be leaving in two days, if my plan works out." Naruto smirked

"But you already broke the curse." Katherine said confused

"Yes, but I also came for Stefan. Potential like that should be molded." Naruto smirked as he sat besides Katherine while a doctor walked up

"We've finished the opaeration." the man said before Katherine got up and dragged an bloody finger across the incision line, to cover up what was down as the corpse healed

"Good, now go dump Elena's body at the Salvatore House. And forget about tonight." Katherine said to the doctor as Naruto walked over to the woman and compelled her to go get laid with whoever she chose and to notify him when she is pregnant

The woman and the doctors left to fulfill their orders, as Naruto closed the door and turned into a kiss from Katherine who pulled away to see Naruto looking at her in surprise

"Let's pick up where we left off 500 years ago." Katheryn said speeding Naruto to a wall and kissing him before sucking on his neck, as he smiled and groped her ass cheeks possesively

 **Finished**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is Niklaus Mikaelson, speaks for itself. Some things are different, Naruto always has a reason for daggering the Mikaelson's, Kol has been daggered since the 90's for leading Mikael to Elena, Elijah was daggered because he tried to kill Klaus, and Finn has been daggered since he betrayed everyone to The Five. Rebekah has never been daggered, she and Naruto are not a couple but they have shared a bed throughout the centuries**

 **Naruto is only known as Niklaus to the Mikaelson's, Auroura, Tristan, and Lucien, he isn't afraid of Mikael at all, he loathes him for the murder of friends, lovers, and pets throughout the centuries.**


	2. Chapter 2

Few Days Later

It's been 2 days since the sacrifice and no one has seen Naruto or Katherine, while a funeral was held for Jenna and John who had passed after having Bonnie cast a spell to give his life force to Elena allowing her to remain human, no one knew why Kstherine tool her bodies and why it was dumped on the doorstep of the Boarding House

Everyone was now anxiously waiting for Naruto to make a move on those who intefered while hoping that he and Katherine had left town, not knowing that the two had just been fucking the living daylights out of each other in Alaric's Apartment along with training as Naruto taught Katherine some stuff

Damon entered his house with a resigned expression, he was completely powerless, he seriously hated and feared Naruto. Not only did Katherine who he thought he could take one on one completely own him in a fight and beat him to a temporary death bare handed but when he attacked Naruto after the ritual he didn't get a single hit in no matter how much he tried before a head but to his chest broke his ribcage and stopped his heart while he sank to the bottom of the quarry, now Jenna was dead because he didn't listen when Naruto told him not to interfere, and because he interfered he was dying from a werewolf bite.

Elena wouldn't forgive him, talking about that she needed time before she could forgive him, and he didn't have any time. Damon couldn't help the sarcastic hollow laugh he gave before he went into a coughing fit, and hacked up blood into his hand

Sighing Damon cleaned the blood from his hand and wiped his mouth, before he opened the curtains letting the sun shine into the foyer

Taking off his ring, and watching it for a moment, Damon dropped not and the second he wasn't in contact with the ring he began to sizzle as burns began to appear on his skin while smoke appeared and as he was seconds away from bursting into flames Stefan tackled him to the ground out of the sunlight

"Get off of me." Damon said tired as his burns healed before Stefan sped him into a wall

"You're not doing this." Stefan stated

"Just did." Damon before he was sped and slammed into another wall, "You know what happened to Rose, Stefan."

["I don't care." Stefan said before he sped down to the cellar and tossed Damon inside, "You're not dying today."

Stefan closed the door and locked it, as he looked at Damon through the bars in the door, who remained on the floor but turned to look at him, "What's the plan, Superman?"

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." Stefan promised

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." Damon said

" I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan replied

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with." Damon said before he began coughing and rolled onto his stomach, hacking up more blood and wheezing

"Lie still. Conserve your strength." Stefan said before he left

Witch House

Bonnie was heading for the witch house, but suddenly stopped as standing in front of her was Naruto who was fastening his pants, before he picked up a shirt from the chair, "There she is. Morning love."

"What're you doing here?"

"I was out on a run, and came to see you."

"To try and kill me again?" Bonnie asked aiming her hand ready to attack

"Ive never tried to kill you, Bonnie."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm completely serious. Think back to that night. I separated the doppelganger from the Salvatores to talk to the both of you. Soon as you realized I had taken control of Alaric, you attacked me, over, and over."

"Yet you kept coming."

"Because I needed to see how strong you were." Naruto shrugged walking up to Bonnie who kept her hand up, "You have power, something your family never lacked, but you use it sloppily."

Bonnie used a spell to give Naruto a headache, the blonde placed a hand to his head, grunting before he took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie who continued to use the spell before she finally stopped

"You just proved my point. Sheila has killed 100s of vampires with that simple spell. She was a true Bennett witch."

"Do not talk about my grams!" Bonnie yelled pushing Naruto

"Sensitive subject hm. I get it after all you were ready to commit suicide for the ones who killed her." Naruto said catching Bonnie's wrist when she tried to slap him

"She overused her magic! No one killed her."

"Sheila knew the dangers of using her magic at her age after so long. So what spell was so hard for her that she couldn't take it? The tomb barrier that she was forced to take down and failed to put back up because Stefan Salvatore ran in after the doppelganger and got trapped. Who convinced your grandmother to even open the tomb? Elena and the Salvatore Brothers. Funny how Elena was connected to the events that caused you to lose Sheila and Abby."

"What?" Bonnie asked stopping in her plan to fling Naruto away

"Your ancestor Ayana was important to me growing up and to repay her for her kindness, I have watched over your family for 1000 years. I know where every single Bennet witch is at this moment. Even your mother."

Bonnie watched Naruto for a moment, "Why are you here?"

Stefan who was approaching saw the two and quickly hid

"I'm leaving town tonight, and I wanted to give you this." Naruto said handing Bonnie a card with an address and a pentagram on it, "This is to a community where witches who still practice away from the influence of vampires live. Show up, give your name, and this card, tell them I sent you. You will be welcomed."

Bonnie took the card

"See ya around Bonnie Bennet." Naruto said as his form busted into a horde of bats that flew off

"Does he know?" Stefan asked causing Bonnie to look over to him as he walked up to her

"Of course not. He thinks Elena is dead, all we have. to do is hope he doesn't find out differently, before he leaves town tonight."

Stefan nodded, "Are you ready?'

Bonnie nodded before the two entered the house

Later, Alaric's Apartment Building

Stefan was in Alaric's apartment, and he saw no one was there, frowning he used his super hearing and heard Katherine's voice

"Why are you having me do this?" Katherine asked

"Its a ritual I do. I killed an innocent person because of that fool. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

"So if you could do it all over, would you choose someone else?"

"The Gilbert boy, maybe." Naruto said before he hummed

"What is it?"

"Stefan is here. Go retrieve him would you darling." Naruto said

Stefan's eyes widened before in a blur Katherine sped into the apartment and tackled him into a wall, before she bitch slapped him and grabbed his arm before breaking it as she turned into him and flipped him over onto the edge of the counter before grabbing him by his hair and speeding away

Naruto sat in a chair watching as Stefan was tossed through the door before Katherine returned behknd him, and aimed her finger at his back before a concentrated flame appeared at her fingertip and she began to finish branding a name into the back of his shoulder

Stefan fixed his arm and leg before he looked up at the two older immortals, "Hello Stefan, what brings you here?"

"I need your help. For my brother." Stefan said getting to his feet

"Really?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan said

"And what need would I have for a vampire who drinks animal blood, can barely fight, and can only use basic vampire abilities?" Naruto asked as Stefan frowned, "Katerina, would you go fetch the cooler please."

Katherine nodded and walked off, "If we do this deal, I want you as the best version of yourself." Naruto told Stefan who looked confused, as Naruto picked up a beer bottle that was filled with blood and leaned forward smiling at Stefan, "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said as Katherine walked up with the cooler and set it down between them

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Naruto said opening the cooler showing that it was filled with blood bags

Pulling out a knife, Naruto got a vial and squeezed the blade tightly allowing his blood to pour into the vial, as Stefan is looking at the cooler and Katherine who watched him before Naruti sat back down with the blood

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender?" Naruto asked

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan said

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman, but you don't want to do it, you don't have too." Naruto replied handing Katherine the vial, "You can keep it."

Naruto stood up, and walked over to the guest room where Elijah's dead body was on the bed, "We are done here Katerina, call Swanson and have him come collect Elijah."

Katherine nodded and walked to the phone

"Wait." Stefan said causing the two to look at him, before he grabbed a blood bag and began to drink it till it was gone,

"Now that's more like it." Naruto said walking over to Stefan, "The deal you pitched was that you'd do anything I said and in exchange I will save your brother from the werewolf venom, correct."

"Yes." Stefan nodded

"And since I am saving your brother who is immortal, you will do as I say for all of eternity, correct?" Naruto asked his red eyes glowing and fangs lengthening

"Yes." Stefan said not knowing that his True Face had emerged

"And should you violate the terms of this agreement, at any given time I will kill your brother, correct."

"...Yes." Stefan said as Naruto gave a wide smirk showing off his fangs

"Then I accept your deal." Naruto announced but Stefan wasn't really happy about it, "Now please, finish your meal."

Stefan grabbed another blood bag as a tear left his eye and he began to drink one after the other as Naruto looked to Katherine

"Watch him." Naruto said getting a nod before he left the apartment

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was in bed as Elena took care of him, the two were talking about his past choices when they heard Naruto, "Damon! Where are you?" he said in a sing-song fashion

"Naruto." Elena gasped in fear before she quickly hid under the bed as Damon tried to sit up when Naruto entered the room

"My you look terrible."

"Well I am dying." Damon said causing Naruto to nod

"True."

"Why are you here?" Damon asked

"In exchange for saving you, Stefan has agreed to be my wingman for eternity." Naruto said causing Damon and the hidden Elena to gasp, "Shocking isn't it? How you are nothing but a failure as an elder brother, and yet he has given up everything for you. I am going to make Stefan into a magnificent creature."

Damon glared at Naruto who sat in a chair with a empty glass, "Between me and you Damon, I don't like you. I can easily sit here and watch you die before going back to Stefan and telling him that I was to late in saving you, but I am a man of my word. So I want to let you know something, I was content to just do the sacrifice and leave but you pissed me off, so I got petty."

"Petty? You killed Jenna." Damon glared

"Like you killed Lexi, and my friend Bree." Naruto nodded as Damon and Elena looked surprised by those names

"You knew Lexi, and Bree?" Damon asked

"I turned Lexi, she was supposed to come meet me in New York for a Bon Jovi concert after Stefan's birthday. So she doesn't show then I get to Bree's Bar outside of Atlanta and I see you had just ripped her heart out. Did you know that Bree was a Bennett witch?"

"No."

"Amd why would you? I've only been killing every vampire that tried to get their hands on a Bennett witch for the past 700 years. I was going to kill you then and there but then I saw your passenger. Elena Gilbert herself."

"You knew about Elena since,"

"I've known about Elena since the day she was born." Naruto interrupted much to the shock of those in the room, "Now the reason I killed Jenna and Elena was because I needed them to die, and because I wanted you to know that it was your fault. And now I have your brother, and should he break his deal with me, it won't be immediate but I will rip the famous Salvatore bond to pieces."

Naruto bit into his palm, and poured the blood into the glass, before he placed it on the table, as he stood up, "See you around Damon. There is the cure. I have to get your brother back into shape. He should be done with those blood bags now."

Naruto turned to mist and flew out a window, and Elena scrambled out from beneath the bed, and handed Damon the glass, sniffling as Damon drunk the blood and sat up unsure of how to process the situation, as Elena got on her phone walking away

Next Day

Stefan leaned his head back onto the headrest of the car as Naruto drove and pulled off road into the forest, "Where are we?" Stefan asked getting out of the car and following Naruto and Katherine to a small clearing

"As I said, I need you in top I need you to truly learn to fight as a vampire. Sit down."

Stefan sighed and sat on the ground, "Have you ever meditated?"

"No." Stefan said shaking his head

"Surprising. Anyway, we feel more intensely, or we don't feel at all. Meditation can be an alternative to flipping the humanity switch. Meditation is also how you get in touch with the magic in your body."

"Vampires have magic?"

"Vampires wouldn't exist without magic. Most witches believes that nature has turned its back on all immortals because we are abominations. Vampirism is just a elaborate protection spell. With the spell we can fight to protect ourselves against werewolves with our speed, and strength. Against humans we are capable of compulsion to force them to leave us alone and continue living in secret, it's been abused by every single vampire in existence but that's what it's for, and we can also shapshift and cast illusions." Katherine said

"And witches."

"The 5 elements of nature themselves are at our beck and call." Naruto said

"Why haven't I ever heard of this?" Stefan asked

"Well do you have any enemies?" Naruto asked

"No why?" Stefan asked

"There you go. You and your brother were so consumed into one another you know little of your own people." Naruto said before he motioned for Stefan to begin meditating, "Once you do this I will teach you how to fight, 4 hours everyday will be committed to this."

3 Months Later

A woman walked outside the house from the kitchen door, "Rudy! Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." the woman called before she whistled as she bent down and picked up a dog toy, before she turned and gasped seeing Naruto

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto smiled in apology

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car broke down a couple of miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Naruto asked

"Don't you have a cell phone?" the woman asked as Naruto pulled out his phone

"Huh, yeah the battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." Naruto said

"Sure." the woman said turning around and heading for the house

"Soo, I can come in?" Naruto asked

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." the woman said

"Well I tried." Naruto sighed before he shot forward and grabbed the woman by her throat, as his pupils widened and shrunk, "How bout you invite me into your lovely home."

In the kitchen another woman was frying food and walked over to the counter with the frying pan, "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." woman2 said before she turned around and saw woman1 and Naruto entering the kitchen as Naruto held the nape of the sobbing girls neck with one hand

"What's going on?" woman2 asked

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Naruto said

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." woman2 replied

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Naruto smirked watching as the woman gasped as he sensed fear spike in her, "That's what I thought. Where is he now?"

"..."

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." Naruto warned

Woman2 ran out of the kitchen and opened the front door, and screamed as Stefan stood in the doorway

"I love it when they run!" Naruto said as he and woman1 walked after her

"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41."

"Thank you." Naruto said before he looked to woman1, "Now, may my friend come in?"

Woman1 sobbed "Yes."

The other woman looked terrified as Stefan walked in before Naruto pushed the first woman to him, "Kill this one quickly. And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." Naruto said before with a grin he left closing the door behind him

"Please don't!" woman1 pleaded sobbing

Stefan just looked at her and his true face emerged before he bit her, causing the women to scream

Outside the house, Naruto walked to his car, smiling, "How long do you think he can keep this up?" Katherine asked in the driving seat

"No telling. He still thinks your compelled to do my bidding, and even though he acts like he hates it, he is enjoying the power he has."

"Yeah, and why do I have to keep acting like that?"

"Because it may come in handy down the road, for them to think we are still enemies." Naruto smiled leaning over and kissing Katherine, "Your going to escape pretty soon."

"And do what?" Katherine asked

"Help Damon find a way to kill me of course."

"Which is impossible." Katherine said

"Not just yet. I need you to find Mikael. Abby Bennett won't tell me his location just that he is entombed in Charlotte. According to Lucy, Bonnie told the witches that she brought Jeremy back to life, and he may be a medium. Word is he had a thing with Anna. She knows where he is."

"Anna is dead." Katherine said

"She's on the other side. A purgatory for supernatural creatures. Chances are she's following him around hoping that he'd hear her." Naruto said

Katherine nodded before the two looked over to Stefan who was covered in blood walking to the car and getting inside,

"Have a good time?" Naruto asked

"Can we go?" Stefan asked

"Sure you don't want to burn the house down? Cover your tracks?" Naruto asked

"No one is tracking us." Stefan said

"Right." Naruto smirked as Katherine drove off

Later, Mystic Falls

Damon was in his tub looking at his broken hand that healed, over the last 3 months he's been going out and compelling martial artist to teach him to fight whenever he wasn't looking for Stefan, flirting with Elena, or satisfying himself with Andie

Reaching over Damon grabbed a bottle of champagne and a glass and poured himself as glass, only to discover that it was empty, "We're out of champagne."

"Huh. No you are out of champagne; I don't drink in the morning." Andie said who was putting on her makeup

"Well would you be a dear and walk..."

"I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave." Andie interrupted causing Damon to sigh before he stood up and began to leave, "I mean you're dripping a little."

Damon nodded and continued to leave

Downstairs Elena walked in the front door, and took off her jacket as Damon walked up behind her, "Good morning." he said

"Hey, I was gonna..." Elena began but gasped as she turned around and saw a smirking Damon completely naked and quickly she turned around again, "You heard me! You knew that I was here."

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" Damon asked only for Elena to put one hand over her eyes and with the other hand she grabbed a towel and threw it to him as she turned around but still with one hand over her eyes.

Damon put the towel on around his waist and Elena peeked between her fingers to make sure he's covered up, and upon seeing that he was she dropped her hand from her eyes

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." Elena said as she pulled out a note out of her pocket, "Memphis."

" Another dead-end you mean." Damon said

"You don't know that." Elena replied

Damon side and walked up to her, "You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After three months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." he said sarcastically

Elena snatched the note, "Fine, I'll go by myself." she said before she began to walk away but Damon sped in front of her and took the note

"Right, and let Naruto know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way." Damon said

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while."

"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you." Damon said walking away as Elena sighed and left

Damon walked into his room and opened bis closet door where there's a map and a lot of notes before he pinned the new note up on the map, "They moved on to Tennessee."

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking into had family in Tennessee." Andie said walking up

"Which one? Pensacola?" Damon asked getting a nod, "Up for a road trip?"

Andie smiled, "Ha, no can do, I've got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address." she said before they kissed, "See you at the party."

"Get me that address." Damon said

Southern Comfort Bar

The bar was bustling with activity as Ray walked up to the bar, "What's up Ray?" the bartender asked

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray said leaning onto the bar as he was handed a beer before Naruto walked up with a Corona

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Naruto asked

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Naruto said sitting down

"I think I'll be going." Ray replied before he made to stand and leave but Katherine appeared and placed put a hand on his shoulder keeping him down

"Not so fast handsome. You only just got here." Katherine said

"Yeah, and your type are very hard to come by, which is why I have some question."

"Vampires." Ray said looking between Naruto and Katherine

"Swifty swift Ray! Yes! My friends here are vampires. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked weirded out

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You want to do this here in front of everyone?" Ray asked

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said before he snapped his fingers and as if a blanket was being pulled from reality itself the bar bustling with activity turned into a blood bath with corpses and blood everywhere with the exception of the bartender who was cleaning up, and Ray saw Stefan on the floor feeding from a woman before he sat up gasping and began to vet to he feet licking the blood from his lips

"Meet Stefan."

Ray watched as Stefan walked up to him, before darkness took him

Later

Naruto and Katherine sat at a table watching as Ray thrashed as he was chained to a wall in front of a dart board with a dart in his forehead, 2 in his neck and one over his collarbone

Stefan was stirring another dart in a glass of liquor filled with wolfsbane before he walked around the table and launched another dart into Ray's forehead chasing the werewolf to yell and try to get loose

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said walking up to Ray and snatching the dart out

"I can't." Ray stated

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said

A woman walked over to Katherine, and Naruto, "Hello Ms. Katherine. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guys brother Damon at the farm house."

"Well, thank you Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work on the neighborhood watch, eh." Katherine said before Claudia walked off and Stefan appeared at the table

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Naruto said standing up

"No, no, no! Let me handle it." Stefan said

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him, that would terminate our deal. After all I wouldn't want you to suffer from temptation. I want they location by the time I return." Naruto said before he walked away as Stefan cursed

Katherine walked to a window, and saw Naruto get into the car and leave, before she smiled and looked back to Stefan, before turning to him, "Okay, now is our chance." Katherine said

"Chance for what?"

"What do you think genius, escape." Katherine said

"I can't."

"There may not be another chance like this Stefan." Katherine said

"If I leave my deal is over. Naruto will go t Mystic Falls kill Damon, and find out that Elena is alive."

"Elena is alive?" Katherine asked surprised getting a nod from Stefan

"I need to keep him from Mystic Falls."

"He's on his way to Mystic Falls."

"Which is why I need to make a call." Stefan said

"I tried. Good luck Stefan." Katherine said before she walked out the bar and began to press the unlock putt on on some keys she for from a victim, and smiled when she heard the car beep and quickly got inside and drove away

WPKW9 Studio

Andie's talking on the phone as she walked through the studio, "Yeah, Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again." she said as the lights in the room go out, "Days of work, please can we do this in the a.m.? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, all right. Bye, bye."

Andie grabbed her back and saw a light on in a office and cut them off, "Who cut off the lights!?"

Andie turned around and turned the lights on looking to see Naruto on a laptop

"Oh, I am so sorry. I thought everyone had went home for the day." Andie smiled as Naruto stood up and she looked him over with an appraising eye

"It's alright. Your Andie Star, right."

"Guilty as charged." Andie laughed as Naruto smiled and held out a hand

"I'm Nicholas." Naruto said

"Nice to meet you. So it's a Friday summer night, why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I was doing research for a story, never thought I'd run into the beautiful Andie Star herself." Naruto said as Andie blushed,

"Well how about I help you wit your research, and we go grab a drink?" Andie asked

"Oh, you don't have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked

"No, just some guy with major issues who can't take a hint." Andie lied

"Well I'll be happy to help send a message." Naruto smirked

Later, Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was walking up to Stefan's room, were Elena was getting ready for her party, when his phone buzzed, and he saw he had a video message from Andie, accepting it his eyes widened when the first thing heard was moaning as a shot of Andie's ass being fucked by someone was seem before the camera turned to show it was Naruto, "She is magnificent." he said

Damon dropped Elena's present and his phone and sped off to his car just as a text from Stefan was seen, but the phone broke when it hit the ground

30 Minutes Later, WPKW9 Studio

Naruto whistling was fastening his belt when Damon sped in and slammed him into the wall, "Hey tunnel buddy." Naruto greeted

"Where is she?" Damon growled

"Enjoying her gift." Naruto smirked and ate a punch from Damon before his throat was grabbed

"Im going to kill you." Damon growled as he vamped out as Naruto smiled

"Hold that thought, Andie was just about to fly." Naruto said causing Damon to look confuse before the sound of something hitting the ground was heard

Wide eyed Damon slowly turned around and saw Andie on the ground dead, "Shame." Naruto said as Damon glared at hI'm murderously, "I'd thought she'd get farther than that."

Damon with a feral growl cocked his arm back and tried to punch Naruto's face in, but the blonde caught the punch and the next thing Damon knew his face was being slammed into the wall as his arm was abut to be snapped

"I hear your trailing us again, I'll be coming for Alaric next." Naruto said before he snapped the arm and Damon's neck before with a sigh he walked off whistling a happy tune

Later

Naruto walker into the bar to see Ray unconscious on the table and Stefan drinking, "And what did we get?" Naruto asked

"Smoky Mountains." Stefan said

"Perfect." Naruto smiled before he looked around, "Where's Katerina?"

"She ran." Stefan said causing Naruto to nod, "You don't seem surprised?"

"It was test. One she failed, after we are dome with this, we will be hunting her down." Naruto said walking up to Ray, "You can breath easy knowing your brother continues to draw breath, however Ms. Andie Starr has joined the Angels. Go get the car."

Stefan nodded and left the bar, and made a call to Elena, as Naruto looked at Ray and smirked, "You will be my first test subject." he said before he bit his wrist

 **Finished**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Stefan werebwalking in the mountains with Stefan carrying Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders, "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan grunted

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

"You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan interrupted as Naruto smirked

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Naruto said

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan sighed

"And thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Naruto said as they stopped a bit away from Ray's pack who were making camp, "Time to introduce ourselves aye."

Stefan entered the camp, causing everyone to stop and look at him, before he put Ray on the ground. A woman rushed over to him immediately

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" The woman asked looking at Stefan

Naruto joined Stefan, "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Naruto."

"You're the hybrid."

Naruto smirked, "You've heard of me. Fantastic." he said

Moments Later

Naruto and Stefan were now sitting on a small bolder as the werewolves stood still, looking at Naruto and listening, "It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Naruto said just as Ray gasped awake, "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked looking up at the two immortals

"Stefan?" Naruto asked causing Stefan to sifh and stand up

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip." Naruto said standing up and looking around, "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?"

Pausing Naruto turned to the woman's friend, "You!"

The mans eyes widened and made to run but Nsruto grabbed him and bit his forearm, bbefore he tossed him to Stefan who caught him, and slammed him into the ground front of Ray

"No!" The woman protested but Naruto strangled her

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said

Naruto looked at the girl, "It's the new order, sweetheart."

""I'd rather die than be a vampire." the woman spat as Naruto chuckled

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Naruto asked before he bit his wrist and forced the woman to drink it as Ray drunk fron the man

Naruto squeezed the woman's heart, killing her, before he dropped her, and put a bloody finger to his lips as he vamped out, "Okay, who's next?"

Smoky Mountains

Alaric and Elena were walking along a river, after getting information from Tyler about a pack gathering in the mountains,

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric said

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena asked smiling

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric said causing Elena to sigh before Alaric stop and she saw him open his bag, and saw a lot of weapons inside

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena said

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." Alaric said handing her one of his homemade grenades

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked putting it in her bag

"Wolfsbane." Alaric said before Elena removed something from her bag

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena held up a ring to Alaric,

"That's John Gilbert's ring."

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena said

"He gave it to you." Alaric frowned

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena sighed

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric asked

"Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena said before after a long moment Alaric took it before Elena smiled and got closer to the hill overlooking the river, as Alaric looked around kneeling down to his backpack, "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause."

Damon arrived and pushed her off the cliff into the water, as Alaric aimed his crossbow, and saw it was Damon putting it down, as Elena gasped as she resurfaced and saw Damon smirking at her, "Damon! How are you even here?"

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon said

"You sold me out!" Elena frowned as Alaric sighed

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asked

Meanwhile

Over in the camp, Naruto gave his blood to the human and compelled him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

Ray was sitting on a rock nearby, grabbing his body and shivering, as his pack was all dead, "They're dead. They're all dead."

"Temporarily Ray." Naruto said turning to see Ray shivering, "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"I'm not a fan of slavery. This lot is only a trail run, my real target has been waiting for this as long as I have." Naruto said

"Your building an army. Why?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Naruto lectured

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Naruto said smirking as Stefan laughed slightly

"That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked as Maruto looked to Ray and saw her was crying tears of blood and sat next to the trembling man

"Your not here by force, Stefan. You made a deal. A life for a life. You can always leave." Naruto said as Stefan frowned knowing what it meant if he did leave, "Something's wrong."

Stefan leant forward and saw Ray's eyes, "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" he asked

"Well, obviously." Naruto grunted in annoyance before with a snap of his fingers the dead pack members exploded into a shower of blood and body parts causing Stefan to jump and look around in shock and fear as he glanced to Naruto who was glaring at Ray

With Elena

Elena was still in the water, "Get out of the water, Elena." Damon frowned

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena said

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon replied

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena frowned

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." Damon said

"No!" Elena yelled

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asked hopping into the water and walking up to her as she backed up

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena said

"Naruto thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon said

"I'm not leaving before we find him." Elena replied

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon stated

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." Elena pleaded

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon frowned

"I promise." Elena said

In the camp, Ray was shaking and his eyes were still bleeding, as Naruto was leaning on a tree with a beer, scrolling through his phone as Stefan watched

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked sickly

"Some master race." Stefan commented

"Shut up." Naruto said as he got on the phone before Ray snarled and ran off jumping acrobatically over a large bolder

Stefan looked to Naruto who simply sipped his beer, "Go get him." Naruto said causing Stefan to sigh before he headed off, as Naruto's call was answered and he smiled, "Rebekah?"

Ray paused looking around when Stefan tackled him, but Ray quickly thrashed and bit Stefan's forearm causing Stefan to scream in pain before Ray blurred away

Stefan got up and was about to go after him but he heard Damon and Elena's voice, "How you doing?"

"Fine." Elena said

"You know, I could help you." Stefan walked over to a line of trees to see the three walking in the plains

Stefan turned to see Naruto walking over still on the phone, and quickly started walking in Naruto's direction so Naruto wouldn't see them, "Where did he go?" Naruto asked Stefan

"He, uh...he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said making to head back to camp but Naruto grabbed his arm

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan said

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Naruto smirked

"Can't be serious." Stefan said only for Naruto to look at him

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Naruto said walking back and turning his attention back to his phone call,

Later,

The sun was setting, and Damon, Elena and Alaric were still walking, "We got about a mile left." Alaric said

"The sun's about to set." Damon said

"I can see that, Damon." Elena grunted

"I'm just saying." Damon shrugged

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena said before they heard some twigs snapping, and Ray staggered out and immediately Alaric aimed his crossbow at him

"Stay where you are!" Alaric ordered

"Vampire." Ray said catching a scent getting a small shrug from Damon and immediately Ray rushed him but another blur tackled him and rolled before he and Stefan were standing and glaring at each other

"Stefan." Elena gasped smiling

"Ray, calm down." Stefan said

"You did this to me!" Ray yelled before he rushed Stefan who caught him and slammed him into a tree,

"Stefan?!" Elena yelled

"Stay back!" Stefan yelled as he grabbed Ray's mouth holding his cheeks tightly so Ray couldn't open his mouth and bite him, before Ray's eyes began to smoke as he suddenly groaned before he began to release a muffled scream as his eyes caught fire as Stefan burned him from the inside out

Stefan dropped the corpse and turned to the three, looking at Elena for a moment before he looked to Damon, and Alaric, "Get her out of here, before Naruto comes looking for me."

"Stefan," Elena said walking forward

"Don't get any closer, Elena." Stefan frowned causing Elena to pause, "You have to leave."

"Not without you. Nows the chance to get away from Naruto."

"I am here of my own freewill, Elena." Stefan said causing Elena to gasp

"Really Stefan. Stop being an idiot and let's go." Damon frowned

"If I leave, Naruto will be coming for you, and when he comes back he will find out that Elena's still alive. You got your desire, an eternity of misery." Stefan said causing Damon to flinch slightly, "My life is over, and I am never coming back, so leave, and stop following Naruto."

Stefan turned and grabbed Ray's ankle and was about to leave, when suddenly he blurred up and turned to catch Damon's arm as his brother tried to stab him with a vervain syringe, Damon looked at his arm in shock before he grimanced as Stefan applied pressure while smoke began to rise from his arm as Stefan slowly burned him

"I said Go. Home." Stefan said breaking Damon's wrist before he kicked the back of his elder brother's knee causing it to buckle in before kicking Damon in the gut sending him flying into a tree

Stefan glared at Damon who was groaning before he spat blood, and he looked to a sad, and shocked Elena, "Go home Elena. Please." Stefan said before he grabbed Ray again and left with the corpse

Camp

Stefan walked into the camp, as Naruto was leaning against a tree, "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger. Something is wrong." Naruto said not seeing the uncomfortable expression on Stefan's face

"I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan panted

"Stop being so dramatic, Stefan." Naruto said as he handed Stefan the beer in his hand, "Bottoms up."

Naruto kicked off the tree and walked off toward the car, and Stefan drunk the blood from the bottle and tossed it aside before going to catch up,

"Where to next?" Stefan asked walking to the passenger side

"Chicago, there's a witch who will be able to help us." Naruto frowned

 **Finished**

 **I know its short, but with the ending of The Originals, I got to get my thoughts in order, what I would say however is that Klaus shouldn't have died at all, they could've put the damn Hollow in Aurora and killed her, but naw Elijah and Klaus had to die, that's some bullshit**


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago

Naruto and Stefan got out of Naruto's 2010 Dodge Challenger and walked out of the warehouse to see the city "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Naruto said

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he looked around

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Naruto asked

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan replied

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Naruto started

Chicago, 1920's

"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." he continued

Stefan was in a car making out with a girl but then he started to drink her blood till he killed her, when he got out of the car and removed the blood from his lips before he walked away, as Stefan entered a bar, the singer and owner of the bar saw him "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" the woman asked while Stefan smirked

"Save me a dance, Gloria." he replied while she nodded and as he was about to grab a glass of champagne, a woman took it before he could "Ooh. Please, help yourself." he said as she turned to him smirking

"Oh, I always do." she said as she got closer, and whispered in his hear, as vampire features appeared "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date." she pulled back and smiled at Stefan before she turned around to leave but Stefan caught her arm

"No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asked, as the woman smiled and made a sign to tell him to shut up before she walked off,

Chicago Present

"Chicago was magical." Naruto said smiling

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan replied

"Going to get down to business, then?" Naruto said

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Naruto said walking away

Mystic Falls, VA

Gilbert House

Elena was in her bedroom, sleeping. As she moved around to get more comfortable she opened her eyes when she felt herself laying on someone's chest looking up she saw Damon and jumped back covering herself with the blanket as she screamed in surprise

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon said smiling

"What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena shouted pointing toward the door

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon said ignoring her demand

"Ugh. Oh, my God." she sighed as she wiped her mouth before she looked at her alarm clock "6 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6 A.M.?"

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon said as he got up

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena called out and asked before he could leave

"Windy city." Damon answered

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena asked

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing." Damon retorted

"Is he ok?" she asked

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon said sarcastically as he went and opened one of her drawers and took out a pair of Elena's panties "Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile." Elena hurried out of bed and took her panties from his hands and put them back in the drawer. As Damon walked out of the room

Chicago, Present

Gloria's bar

Naruto and Stefan entered an empty bar and looked around while Stefan felt nostalgic "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Naruto asked

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said leaning against the rail

An African American woman with white hair walked from the back and saw them "You got to be kidding me." she said as Naruto smiled

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Naruto started

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." she interrupted before she looked at Stefan "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan stated in remembrance

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" the now identified Gloria said

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Naruto said

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria said

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Naruto said

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said with a sigh he went to the bar, while Naruto looked at Gloria

"You look ravishing, by the way." Naruto commented

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." she said

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Naruto asked as he knew that Stefan was listening

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." She explained while Naruto rose an eyebrow

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Naruto said

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said

"I'll just get a second opinion. Where's Chloe?' Naruto asked watching as Grace frowned

"She doesn't get in till tonight."

"Perfect, I'll be here then." Naruto said standing up

Stefan was at the bar fixing him a drink when he looked up and saw a picture that surprised him "What is this?" he asked in shock holding the photo

Gloria and Naruto looked over to him and Naruto said "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you." Stefan said as he showed Naruto a picture of them in the 1920s

Apartment, Chicago

Elena, and Damon arrived at an apartment "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked looking around

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon said jokingly

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said

"Shh." Damon said as he broke the door knob and opend the door "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." he said as they entered

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said looking around at how dusty it was in the apartment

"Tour is not over yet." Damon said as he went toward a wall and opened a hidden door, walking inside he turned on the light and Elena saw that there was a lot of alcohol inside.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said

"Look harder." said Damon as he looked at a wall and Elena moved forward as she got closer and looked to the side and saw a list of names.

"It's a list of names." Elena said

"Mm-hmm" Damon pressed

"These are all of his victims?" she realized as she could practically hear them screaming in fear, and pain

"Still handling it?" Damon said

"What were you doing in the 1920s?" Elena asked

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." Damon answered while Elena looked disgusted while he walked toward the door

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"His old stomping ground." Damon said

"I'm coming with you." she said moving to the door but Damon stopped and turn back to her

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." he told her before he walked out

With Stefan

Stefan followed Naruto down the street as he sipped his coffee, "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked as he followed Naruto with the picture

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Naruto answered looking at his phone

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan pressed

"You didn't ask." Naruto said before Stefan grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan demanded

Naruto took Stefan's arm off of him "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start." Naruto said

Chicago, 1920's

Naruto and Rebekah were dancing on the dance floor as Gloria sang but the two were growing increasingly annoyed with the obnoxious laughter from Stefan and his friends,

"Enough of this." Naruto said walking over to Stefan and his friends, "Hey!"

Stefan and his friends turn around looking at a annoyed Naruto

"You are ruining my date, if you don't shut your mouths I will shut them for you." Naruto said as Stefan with a cocky smirk walked up to him

"And how are you going to do that?" Stefan asked before his eyes widened as he looked into the cold eyes of Naruto as the blonde gripped his heart and lifted him into the air

"Like this." Naruto hissed before he was about to yabk his arm back but the woman Stefan saw earlier grabbed his arm

"Naruto don't." the woman said

"This fledgling means something to you?" Naruto asked

"Yes." the woman said before Naruto dropped Stefan after a moment

"Keep him on a leash Nora." Naruto said walking away

End Flashback

"Nora?" Stefan asked confused

"Lovely girl she is." Naruto smiled as Stefan signed running his hands down his face

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents." Naruto said

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Naruto smirked

Flashback, Chicago, 1920

Naruto and Rebekah was sitting in the bar on one side of a table with Stefan and Nora on the other, "So Nora what do you see in this guy besides his sissy hair style?" Naruto asked

"Don't listen to him, Stefan. Naruto's an elitist."

"Am not. We adopted Nora and whoever she gains am interest in has to be worth something right?' Naruto asked

"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?"

"1 is dead and another 2 are I don't know or care." Naruto shrugged causing Rebekah to elbow him,

"What about you, any siblings?" Rebekah asked

"One, I don't really care for him." Stefan said as Naruto nodded before a man stormed over to the table

"Where the hell's my wife?" the man asked as everyone looked up at him

"I don't know. I give up." Stefan smirked

"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." the man threatened

"Ooh!" Naruto laughed along with Nora and Rebekah as the man laughed sarcastically along with them before Stefan called a woman

"Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." he called out

"Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." the man said after the woman came up to them, as they walked away Stefan grabbed the mans arm and compelled him

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." he said the man with a blank expression sat down next to Naruto who smiled at him, and Lila sat next to Stefan before he took off her glove and pulled out a pocket knife as Naruto looked confused while Rebekah and Nora smirked

"Stefan, don't be mean." Nora said

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked while Stefan took the knife and cut Lila wrist and made the blood pour into a glass

"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan said as the women got up and walked away

The man watched his wife walk away with no concern for him, before he looked back to see Stefan push the glass toward him, "I'd like you to join me for a drink." he said

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man asked

"I said, drink!" Stefan said leaning back into the booth, as the man picked up the glass and took a sip of his wife's blood before he started to gag slightly while Nora, Rebekah, and Naruto snickered "I didn't catch your name." Stefan said

"Go to hell." the man growled causing Naruto to laugh

"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked

"Liam. Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam" Stefan said as Naruto with a chuckle tapped his glass with Liam's who took another sip "Finish it." Stefan ordered causing the three to laugh harder as the man downed the rest of the blood

Naruto looked to Nora who gave him a look as he looked at Stefan with a smirk

End Flashback

"I was your number one fan." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked toward the car

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Naruto said opening the door

"How?" Stefan asked getting into the passenger seat

"We're going to your old apartment." Naruto smirked before pulling off

Minutes Later, Gloria's Bar

Damon entered the bar and looked around to see people dancing, while Gloria was working the bar, when she saw him "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria said smiling

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." Damon said walking to the bar

"Heh, I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." Gloria said

"You've seen him?" Damon asked

"With Naruto. Bad combo." She answered

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." she said

"Gloria…" He touches her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" he asked as she removed her hand

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." she said with a smile

Stefan's old apartment

Elena was on the bed reading Stefan's diary

"April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again." Stefan's voice said as Elena turned the page "June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery." she kept going till she reached the 80's "1982... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh." Elena smiled at the last one, before she heard Naruto and Stefan coming.

Naruto walked to the door to see that the lock had been broken. Suspicious he pushed the door open and they entered "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He asked Stefan while Elena was in the hidden closet

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Naruto said while Elena looked at the list and saw Liam Grant's name

"To write it down…" Stefan started

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Naruto finished as he opened the hidden door "You believe me now?" Naruto asked, Stefan entered the closet to see the list, as he turned his head Elena smiled at him as he looked at her in surprise, as she gave him a hopeful look

Naruto smirked, "Are you going to kiss her, Stefan?" he asked causing the two to pale as Stefan turned to Naruto who looked at him, "I mean after missing her in the Smoky Mountains, you can finally hold her."

"You knew?" Stefan asked getting a nod

"Since I healed Damon of the werewolf venom." Naruto said as Elena walked out behind Stefan

"Why wouldn't you say anything?" Stefan asked as Naruto's eyes flashed red

"I got what I wanted. The deal was for you to come with me and do everything I say, not tell me your every little secret." Naruto said pulling out his phone and dialing a number as he walked forward and Stefan protected Elena but was confused when Naruto held his phone out to her, "For you."

Elena hesitantly took the phone as Naruto smirked, "Be downstairs in 30 minutes." he told Stefan before leaving the apartment

Elena placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked nervously

"Elena?" Jenna asked on the other end causing Elena to gasp and look to the shocked Stefan who was listening

30 Minutes Later

Naruto was sitting on the car when Elena followed by Stefan came out, "Where is she?' Elena asked

"Safe and happy." Naruto said

"You staked Jenna, I saw you so how is she still alive?" Elena asked

"Simple, I grabbed Jenna from the Salvatore house, compelled her and put her on a private jet to anywhere she wanted to go."

"Tell her to come back." Elena demanded as Naruto tilted his head

"No. Only Jenna can decide if she wants to return to her life filled with liars, and vampires, or if she wants to stay in her dream place where she can live a safe and happy existence. Do you really want to take that away from her?" Naruto asked

"...No." Elena said

"Why didn't you kill her?" Stefan asked

"I could never kill a woman who would drop everything and become the guardian of 2 kids that weren't her own. I respect her."

"So who was the vampire that you killed in the sacrifice?'

"Some guy." Naruto shrugged before he smirked, "So can I take it as Ms. Gilbert will be accompanying you Stefan?"

"No/Yes." Stefan and Elena said at the same time before they looked at each other

"Uh oh." Naruto chuckled as he stood up, "Let's go back to Gloria's, I need a drink And you two need to have a talk."

Stefan with a frown opened the door and pushed up the seat so that Elena could climb into the back before he got in and Naruto drove away

Later,

Damon walked into the apartment with a dress for Elena when he saw the door wide open and he quickly blurred into the room and began to look around before he pulled his phone out and called her,

With Naruto

Naruto and Stefan looked back to Elena as her phone began to ring, before she answered it, "Damon."

Damon stormed out of apartment, "Where are you?"

"With Stefan and Naruto. He knew I was alive the entire time."

"What? Never mind where are you?!' Damon asked

"Meet us st Gloria's mate." Naruto said loud enough for Damon to hear before with an snap of his fingers Elena's phone sparked, "No one is to know that Jenna is alive, except for your brother."

"Less people who knows about her the safer she'll be." Naruto said causing Elena to frown and nod

"Why did you invite her?"

"You both need to have a talk, my business with Elena is over so she has nothing to fear from me." Naruto said parking his car, "So have at it."

Naruto got out the car as Stefan and Elena watched him with frowns

"We can go while he is gone." Elena said

"I can't. The deal was that I stay with him and does everything he says if I don't Damon is dead along with anyone that tries to get in his way." Stefan frowned before he looked at her, "That part of my life is done, Elena. What we had, it can never be the same."

"I know that." Elena said

" I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans. I'm not some docile pet, I'm a vampire. Death is part of the package."

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and...and she saved you." Elena said

"And you know what I did after that? I spent thirty years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life. I will not put you through that."

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." Elena frowned

"Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done." Stefan said getting out the car as Damon came speeding around the corner and he caught his brother and shoved him into a wall

"Take her home." Stefan said before he pushed Damon and stormed off into the bar as Damon looked over to a sad Elena who got out the car

"You okay?" Damon asked

"Let's go." Elena said walking away as Damon sighed

Later. Inside

Naruto and Stefan were at the bar, drinking Bourbon as Stefan looked sad, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." he asked a bit tipsy

Stefan blinked and looked at Naruto, "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" he asked

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Naruto said

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked as Naruto began pouring alcohol into two shot glasses

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Naruto said as he slid one of the shot glasses to Stefan along the counter

Flashback, 1920, Chicago

Naruto and Stefan are at the counter drinking, "They're jealous. Your enemies wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"What?" Naruto asked as Stefan grabbed his shoulder and with a serious expression said

"A king."

Naruto smiled as Stefan laughed

"Look at us. Two sad orphans." Naruto said as they looked over to Nora and Rebekah who was with the other women staring at them from a distance, "Nora fancies you, you know."

"Mmm!"

"You know Stefan, how would you like to travel around through the ages with me? I could teach you the more exotic things about Vampirism . We could have the world at our feet and everyone looking to start a problem would be dealt with with extreme prejudice."

"You know what, you're a good friend, Naruto. I'm glad I met you. I'd be happy to be your wingman." Stefan said as he held up his shot glass in cheers

End Flashback

Naruto raised his shot, "To friendship."

Stefan clinked his shot glass as a voice sounded off, "Did you call me here to watch you and your old Ripper buddy get drunk?'

Naruto smiled as he and Stefan turned around to see Rebekah, "Actually, I called you because I missed you, and because I found something you might have lost some 90 years ago." Naruto said as he held up what was once Elena's necklace causing Stefan's eyes to widen

"Mother's necklace." Rebekah gasped

'Still don't understand why this trinket is so important to you, but here." Naruto said as he tossed the necklace to Rebekah who caught it, "Oh right.'

Naruto placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, and compelled him, "Remember."

Stefan blinked before memories and emotions forcefully forgotten rushed back to him, as he remembered him and Naruto hanging out, hunting together and him and Rebekah having a drink and talking along with the two teaching him new things, he also remembered Nora,

Flashback, 1920

Stefan and Nora were dancing as Naruto and Rebekah were in a booth watching them with smiles, "So I hear you're going to be traveling with us?' Nora asked

"That's right. I will go wherever it is you go. Forever." Stefan said before he and Nora kissed

Naruto and Rebekah suddenly sensed something and looked around and in that moment bullets start flying all through the room.

Nora and Stefan jumped before Nora was hit in the heart and fell down, and in a moments notice Nsruto and Rebekah blurred to her side

"No, no, no, no." Stefan said seeing the wooden bullets and trying to take the wooden bullet from Nora's chest but when she began to turn grey they knew it was to late causing Stefan to cry as he placed his face into her torso

Naruto with a growl was about to leave when Rebekah stopped him, "Naruto no, its just what ye wants, we have to go. Okay we have to go.'

Naruto looked to Stefan and Nora with a frown, "Fine go get everything ready, I'll catch up.'

Rebekah looked to Stefan, "Do not forget her." she said before she hugged Stefan and kissed Nora's forehead before she sped off not knowing that her necklace had fell beside Stefan who saw it before he was picked up by Naruto

"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to pause here." Naruto said

"W-What are you talking about? Whoever did this to Nora has to pay." Stefan replied

'He will I will see to that, but before that," Naruto said before he compelled Stefan, "You must forget Nora, Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother."

When Stefan came out of his trance Naruto and Nora's body was gone before he looked around and walked off

End Flashback

Stefan came out of his memories to see a red haired woman kissing Naruto before she punched him, "Dammit Chloe." he said pulling out a tooth

"You're taking me and Rebekah shopping in the morning." Chloe said

"Stefan meet Chloe my favorite witch.' Naruto introduced

Chloe looked at Stefan, "Hi." she said

"Hi." Stefan said unsurely

"What do you want?' Chloe asked Naruto

"I need you to look into my memories of the curse to see exactly what was done, because something is stopping me from creating hybrids." Naruto said

Finished

Chloe from the Last Witch Hunter movie


End file.
